


逆鳞

by Microsupernova



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsupernova/pseuds/Microsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现实的另一个故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	逆鳞

**Author's Note:**

> 枯燥的现实向流水账

0.0

张继科是个omega，这事除了刘国梁谁也不知道。

乒乓球队里alpha的比例较篮球队之类的来的低些，靠着抑制剂撑了这么多年因为受信息素的影响不算太大也不是特别辛苦。十六岁的时候他第一次发情期，是队医处理的，只告诉了刘国梁一个人。事情结束后，刘国梁找到浸过汗水闷的有点发白的张继科说，国家队不是不要你，是运动员里omega本来就不安全，再者成年后的体能也不如alpha，还会引发混乱，抱歉了继科儿，我知道你的能力，但是这是为了大局考虑。

但刘国梁没想到的是，他这样倒是触了张继科的逆鳞。这是个浑身是刺的主儿，多的就是不服输的劲儿。被退回了省队的张继科在尹霄教练的帮助和支持下两年后完全凭着自己的能力又进了国家队，刘国梁再次见到他时，叹了一口气，望着他还带着稚气的脸，问道，你想好了？  
我想好了。张继科点点头。

刘国梁不是不信任张继科，反倒是信任得很。这个小伙子跟他之前想的不太一样，连打法也跟omega的本性天壤之别，身上尽是仅属于alpha的霸气。刚回国家队的几年，出于团队考虑，刘国梁原本是希望压制张继科的出场机会，但无奈他太过倔强，天赋也实在突出，愣是靠着自己的拼搏打下了一片天。

张继科还记得自己终于获得刘国梁肯定的那一天，那一天他刚赢下一场关键的比赛，刘教练站在他对面，突然就朝着他微笑了一下，点了点头。这就是了，他那时候想，这就是了，他的毛孔舒展开来，好像闻着解封了多年的美酒的第一口，你可以的，他跟自己说，张继科，你行的。

 

1.0

马龙是个alpha，这事知道的人也不多。

在乒乓球队里，beta 的比例远远高于alpha，大家相处时也没什么禁忌，都把对方当成同类来对待。体检的时候周雨无意间瞅到马龙的报告单，惊讶道，龙哥你居然是alpha，真是看不出来，我还以为你和我一样都是beta，甚至我之前还觉得你是个omgea。说罢，他摸着脑袋哈哈地笑了两声。

马龙笑了，我omega，你比我更omega，看你这张小脸，不是omega真是亏了大发了。说着他敲了周雨一个栗子，推着他往食堂走。

然而马龙其实知道，周雨不知道的是，队里还真的有一个远比自己更不像omega 的omega。而那个男孩子是周雨的室友。

在他十六岁的时候，在队里见过那个白净的男孩子。他进队比那个男孩子晚一点，当时他第一眼就看见他，在人群里好看到扎眼。圆润可爱的耳朵，挺直的鼻梁，睁不开的丹凤眼，不屑又无所畏惧的样子。几天之后，也正是这双眼睛，半眯着，湿漉漉的，被自己指腹的茧遮着盖着，伴着马龙记忆里像蜜糖一样甜腻又清爽的气味，从指缝中淌出不屈又隐忍的泪水。马龙那天经过医务室，只往里面多看了一眼，就再也忘不掉这双眼睛。

再后来在马龙还没来得及跟他说上几句话的时候，那个男孩子消失了。再过了两年，一次普通的训练中，刘国梁把那个男孩子领到大家面前，你们也许都认识了，他说，张继科，一会加入训练。

马龙又一次看到了那双眼睛。有点疏离，有点冷漠，有点高傲，但意外地又闪着点可爱和机灵。

他觉得自己的呼吸停滞了。

十八岁的从未对任何人动过心唯一的梦想是成为世界冠军的马龙陷入了爱河。

2.0

如果说十八岁的张继科有什么暂时的理想的话，就是打赢马龙。

像张继科时常能打赢师哥王皓，他也总是输给马龙。在他张继科还什么都不是的时候，马龙已经是个世界冠军了。第一次挑战是他引起来的，当时马龙已经在队内赛内赢了他们小组的全部同龄队员，分在另一组里的张继科结束了自己的训练，正在擦汗准备洗今天的四分之一澡时，瞅见了这边的战况，看着那个个子不高奶声奶气白白嫩嫩的家伙赢过了所有人，横气上来，冲他喊了一声，来一局吗？男孩子的眼睛里是藏獒的神色，又任性又无畏，闪着光儿。

马龙拒绝不了那双眼睛，他说，好。

结局是张继科和他僵持了好久一会，引得几个师弟师妹都凑过来围观，最后还是输了。

马龙以为这倔强的小藏獒会不开心，甚至会觉得丢人摔拍子，但是他没有，他只是揉了揉脑袋沮丧地小声骂了句，干，然后对马龙说，你挺不错的，以后陪我打球好吗。

这是他们友谊的开始。

 

张继科练习起来很认真，对自己的缺点也看的很明白，只是有时候不太知道怎么去克服。马龙是佩服他的，能每天早上起得比大家都早进行体能训练，有时身体不太舒服也从不缺席。马龙知道刘国梁教练很喜欢张继科，除了肖战他训练张继科最多，他想刘导留继科儿下来，一定是有原因的，这大概就是原因吧。

如果他是个alpha，他一定会成为世界上最优秀的乒乓球运动员。即使作为omega，马龙也相信他一定可以。这个倔强的家伙，话不算太多，性格也有些内向，但隐藏在他身体里的能量，一旦爆发出来，不可小觑。

马龙清楚，自己之后会成为他在这个世界上最强劲的对手，而他对此隐隐期待又自豪。

 

张继科倔的要命，倔中带着alpha才有的秘制自信。一次参加个不大不小的比赛，眼看着要输了，教练叫了暂停。他偏不依，觉得自己在劲上，愣是输掉了比赛。回来的时候刘国梁对着他一顿狠批，你不是厉害吗？还是给输了？了不起啦？啥都会啦？要教练干嘛你知道吗？就治你这种眼高手低的玩意！

张继科低着头挨训。周围师弟师妹都跑到一边训练不敢围观，马龙看着那挨训的刺头，心里不知道为什么又甜蜜又不安。

 

他喜欢这家伙，即使满是逆鳞也是喜欢。

 

随着训练的深入，张继科和马龙越来越熟，他们之间也慢慢地开始分享男孩子之间的小秘密。你哥我谈恋爱了。有一次在训练结束洗完澡，擦着头发的张继科忽然对马龙说。

马龙心一惊，谁？

刘诗雯。女队的那个小姑娘，个性蛮强又很可爱。有印象吗？

马龙没有回话，只是觉的浑身上下的血液都喧嚣起来。alpha的独占欲开始作祟，他想把那个暗恋了那么久的男孩子按在椅子上，问他，你知道你是个omega吗，你是我的omega啊，我不许你去跟别人在一起，随便的什么的可爱的女孩子。你是我的啊。

但他什么也没有做。他的理智让他装作哥们的抬起右手，拍了男孩子的头一下。

你小子，可以啊。刘总不让谈恋爱，你都给忘啦？

他说话的时候，感觉到自己的声音在愤怒和悲伤之中颤抖着。

去你的，这样叫你哥。不让不让呗，他还等着我给他拿冠军，不怕，除了你和师哥几个也没谁赢得了我。张继科接上话，你小子什么时候也给我找个弟媳。

3.0

张继科和刘诗雯处了大概一年多，就分手了。张继科也没有解释原因，但眼睛里开始有了明显的憔悴。他的身体素质也在两个月内突然不如之前，而队内的选拔很快就要开始，11年的世乒赛开始了准备期。马龙需要张继科振作起来。张继科在训练中被刘国梁叫出去谈过几次，没人知道他们谈的什么，但马龙猜测是抑制剂出了问题。队医给他安排了些口服药，马龙偷偷看到张继科把药瓶的标签都撕掉贴上维生素的，但那些药他都查过，多是一些调整内分泌的激素，还有一些补充体力的玩意儿，他是不懂，但他能明白其中的关联。

他听人说过抑制剂的事情。他有个表姐是个omega，之前服过两年的抑制剂，后来生了一场大病，愣是花了三年时间喝中药调补。男性omega身体会强很多，但是作为运动员的活动量，不经常训练的alpha都很承受。

张继科表现的很正常，每天训练的都坚持着完成。但马龙知道他不对劲。

终于在预选赛前期的一个晚上，训练场熄了灯，他回场子里摸黑拿自己的水壶，瞅到角落里有个男孩子蹲在那儿，抱着腿。他知道那是继科儿。还有谁对继科儿更熟悉吗。所以他凑过去，也跟着蹲在他面前。

没事吧傻子，嚣张劲儿哪去了。他知道他好面子，话不说破，揉他的脑袋。

滚吧你这呆子，要你管。小藏獒抬起头，还是那股愣劲。

没事的，马龙蹲下来，眼里是仿佛寄着红领巾般模范的温柔，我陪着你呢。

他努力地释放自己的信息素，安抚他的神经。张继科的鼻子对信息素不敏感，但身体很快平静下来，马龙的气味里有木头的味道，有点甜没什么攻击力。

他看着小藏獒慢慢笑出来。

他笑起来很傻，仿佛那戾气都没了，整个一个山东傻子。但马龙就是喜欢，没人管得着。

行了吧你，回去吧，咱们回去吧，我没事。他说。

我们都要成为世界冠军啊。快走到宿舍的时候，张继科忽然没来由地鸡汤起来。

 

他担心他的继科儿。

这是他的哥们儿，这是他最强大的对手，他需要他站在球桌前，他需要他们共同身披国旗，他需要他们为彼此感到自豪。

而他也是他爱的小藏獒。

而他必须要为他做点什么。

 

这件事是有罪恶感的，他没有告诉任何人，尤其是刘国梁教练。但他知道继科儿需要他的帮助。晚上的时候，在周雨的呼噜声中，他凑到小藏獒的床前。月光里他睡的很熟，在月光下白得有点反光，马龙应该眷恋这样的肤色，他不知道的是几年之后这家伙爱上美黑以后就再也没有这样的光景，而那时候他搂着他结实但并不厚实的身体，感慨着想念他的白嫩时被男人狠狠地击了个暴栗。

张继科睡的真熟，他看得到他睫毛的颤抖，他往右侧着，脖子后的腺体就在光影中不太明显。不知道是不是因为服了太多抑制剂，他的腺体和beta差不多，只有凑近了才能闻到那熟悉的清香。马龙犹豫了一下，确认了他熟睡的程度，将牙齿凑了上去。

小藏獒鼻息重了两下，在睡梦中他舒服地挪动了一下，又重新沉睡了。

 

你的信息素状态恢复了不少，之前开的稳定剂也暂时不用再服了。队医惊讶地确认道。抑制剂改到半年一次，状态很稳定，发情期五个月之内不会来。

张继科不太明白为什么，这大概是上天的眷顾吧，但他确实感到有些愉悦。

等一下，继科，队医又叫住了他，你这是被标记了的稳定性啊，你被标记了吗，比赛就要来了啊。

没有，怎么可能。张继科被这样的结论吓到了。

可能是机器出了问题，那你回去吧。五十来岁的omega队医关掉了机器，给了这个有些不安的小omega一个安定的微笑，转身走进刘国梁的办公室，让他注意这只队内唯一的小omega的安全。

接下来的训练出乎意料的顺利。大家都发现了张继科的转变。许昕甚至笑着对张继科说，科哥，我甚至觉得你的气味都变的比以往有攻击性了。他是个刚成年的alpha，嗅觉还不太稳定，他隐约发现了张继科身上的变化，但是迟钝的小藏獒却因为常年抑制剂的干扰甚至丧失了自身信息素的判断，只是嘻嘻哈哈的调笑，但他也想起队医对他的告诫。

你被标记了。

如果真的被标记的话，他脑子里突然有一个念头，我希望那个人是马龙。

4.0

张继科喜欢马龙，如果他自己真的意识到的话，他大概会觉得很羞耻。

他骨子里是这么一个不安定的灵魂，没有人能说他不行，只有他自己。龙只有一块逆鳞，而他是藏獒，他浑身上下都是逆鳞。从被父亲训练到现在，他只有一个目标，就是成为世界上最优秀的乒乓球运动员。这有点中二，当他知道自己可以，在遇见马龙之前。

这个人身上有些他不具备的韧劲。输了比赛之后，他是有点羞耻和生气的，但他望着马龙那平静如水一样的眼神，突然没了发火的劲头。本就是自己的挑战，输了比赛也是自己无能。那你跟我一起训练好吗，他是这么说的。

他这么做的时候，没想到马龙是一服毒药。他越来越沉迷和他的训练。除了肖战和刘国梁的日常训练，他其余的时间都和马龙腻在一起。他也不是没想过谈恋爱，隐瞒自己omega的身份，跟beta女孩在一起。刘诗雯和他在一起也确实是双方的意思，但最终还是发现其实性格不合。那我就和马龙呆在一起吧，他想，只有成为世界第一才是最重要的。

马龙是他见过最优秀的乒乓球选手之一。但总是在关键时刻掉链子，他不够自信。

张继科自己是个傲得不行的家伙，那他就能改变马龙。

 

他和马龙录过情歌，听着这个男孩子奶声奶气的声音想笑，明明不是个omega，但却这么柔软。

而我，想着他有点难过，只能将身体上的差异的遗憾付诸到训练上去。

为他，也为自己。

算命师说他鼻子高但有突起，一定有很高的成就但仕途将会注定不会一帆风顺。那又有什么关系，我会努力的。

二十三岁的张继科以为，只有事业是他的唯一，他把人类想的太简单了。

 

2011年在鹿特丹，当他获得世乒赛冠军时，这个不服输的小伙子终于流出了泪水。他激动地撕破了自己的衣服，像真正的藏獒一样向场边的观众怒吼。他付出的这一切，比别人都多的这一切，这一切的努力都得到了回报，他战胜了自己，他希望父亲骄傲，他希望尹霄肖战刘国梁为他自豪，他希望这个世界为他感到骄傲，他也真正地做到了，一个omega想都不敢想的事情。

他希望马龙为他骄傲。

别这么得瑟，马龙笑着企图过来揉他的头，被他挥了一巴掌躲开。

就等你了。他说道。

他不能想象一个更好的场景了。

5.0

如果这一切都按这样的故事发展下去，那么将是一个励志故事，但你也清楚，我们要说的是一个爱情故事。

所有的故事都是由事故开始的，爱情故事的事故往往都是一个吻，或者都含有一个吻。

马龙和他的第一个吻，在伦敦奥运会，他的小藏獒拿下最快的大满贯的之后。

之后还有团体赛，按理来说他们是不应该喝酒的，但是马龙却不知道从哪里搞来了一瓶洋酒，他们躲在房间里，在当日庆祝结束之后，用小杯子小心翼翼地啜着。马龙酒量比张继科想象的要差，张继科还没尝出这洋酒的味道，马龙就开始迷迷糊糊地乱说话了。

直到马龙突然叫到，继科儿。

哎。继科儿大爷般地应，又给自己添了一杯，叫你大爷干嘛。

我爱你。马龙的眼神专注了一点，他突然凑过去，将他的嘴唇衔住。

嗡的一声，小藏獒的世界炸成一片烟花。

 

大家都以为马龙是个乖孩子，大家都没错。

大家都以为马龙什么也不会做，大家都错了。

一个敢偷偷标记自己的喜欢的男孩子的人，同样也敢接着酒劲，偷一个吻。

 

干，你他妈的，你喝醉了。犯什么病。老子不打你，是看咱俩是兄弟。张继科有点结巴，喉结抽动，马龙第一次看到他把眼睛睁开。

他的眼睛可真漂亮。

我没有。继科儿，我喜欢你。是认真的，作为朋友，作为对手，作为爱人。他话说得很认真，他才不管张继科是不是个omega，再说他哪里看起来像个omega了，他不在乎，他只在乎张继科是不是张继科，是那个认真训练还陪他录情歌又高傲同样也有点胆怯的有那一双漂亮眼睛的男孩子。

我喜欢你。他是认真的。

接着他就被一拳击倒了。

 

而顶着头痛参加训练的马龙没想到的是，张继科这死孩子，居然能装着真的什么事情都没发生一样。这一拳打得可真好，一点外伤看不见，足足疼他马龙一整晚，醒过来却又消了，好像什么也没发生。但不知道为什么，也许是来自alpha的秘制自信，他知道继科儿对他的感觉。团体赛很快开始了，张继科状态突然变得不太稳定。在跟德国队的比赛之前，马龙多看了张继科两眼，他竟然很快输了分寸，输掉了第二盘。

你这是怎么了？刘国梁骂他。

他不回话。

马龙从旁边看他，他倔强地不回头。马龙有些后悔，自己在酒精的刺激下表了白，虽然是真情实感，但考虑不周，影响继科儿比赛的心情，自己也算是罪大恶极。好在在王皓师哥的带领下，总算是拿下了德国队。

接下来的几天，虽然继科一直在避免和他说话，他们毫不意外地拿下了伦敦奥运会的男子团体冠军。站在领奖台上，马龙悄悄地偏过头去看张继科，却不小心碰到了他的眼睛。他眼睛里有光，有骄傲。这是他喜欢的那双眼睛。他看着他，不再有畏惧，眼睛里全是少年的意气风发。

马龙几乎忘记了所发生的一切，他爱这个男孩子，他希望这个少年继续闪光，也希望自己，能同他一样明亮。

 

6.0

张继科决定不再否认自己的内心。

马龙是他的龙。他就算不承认，也不能否认这一点。他给他的陪伴，他身上的稳重，无论是自己的内心，甚至是身体，都叫嚣地不忍心拒绝。

马龙是这么优秀的一个人。

一个队友。

一个朋友。

一个爱人。

有些事情是旁人不能相信的。就像他们不能相信看起来柔柔弱弱的龙，身体里究竟有多大的能量。他是一个像月亮一样的人啊。如果说张继科是小太阳，那么也只有他能接受他的光，他能在他无依的夜晚，照亮他的心。

庆功宴的晚上，他把自己推到马龙身边，在一个小小的柜子里，拉紧门，用牙齿去撞马龙的嘴唇。

他的吻技很生涩。乒乓球队里的人，尤其是年轻人，和外界接触都不太多，受的诱惑虽然多，但真正触碰的少。马龙被这个吻吓了一跳，却觉得他暴戾地啃咬他的嘴唇非常有趣，他自己也不够娴熟，却温柔得多，他们互相引导着，像在练习拉球。小藏獒在他的唇上留下细小的牙印，他舔着他的齿列，将他呼吸和喘息都吞进喉咙里去。他的小藏獒哼哼唧唧的，像一只小奶狗，所有的暴躁都被他吞下去，只能带着点不服气地接受着他的引导。一吻之后他们近乎粗暴地抱在一起，在第一个真正的吻的余韵里抚摸着对方的头发。外面刘国梁喝的有点多，开始唧唧歪歪地寻找着新科的大满贯得主和——如果他知道的话——下一个。

我要开始上发胶了，这样会帅一点，看起来成熟一点。龙，你也是。继科儿突然说。

好。马龙笑了，他抚摸着他背后的纹身翅膀，他蝴蝶一样的脊柱在微微发抖。这家伙永远都不知道在什么时候说什么话。

我喜欢你。认真的。

好。他摸着他脊背的逆鳞，好像都顺着毛去了。他还是知道什么时候说什么话的。

 

恋爱生活来的自然又微妙。

他们会在比赛的间隙里偷一个吻，在对方赢了自己以后略带愤怒的咬他的嘴唇，但谁也没提那最后一步。

没人提上床的事儿，马龙知道，张继科不提，他也就不提。他不是很在乎这事，他更在乎继科儿头发里的香味。这个有洁癖的家伙，每天洗个四五次澡，身上还是有他原来的体香。他总是贪婪地把脸颊埋进他的发梢里，吮吸着omega本质的香味。

他想，继科儿不知道他知道，那他就不知道。

这是他的大宝贝儿，虽然他不需要自己的照顾，但是他就是想。

怎么着吧。

 

张继科开始坚持美黑，马龙不知道他哪来的想法，也许是知道了自己第一次见面觉得他是个小白脸，为了改变他的形象，这家伙开始坚持不断晒紫外线。于是他一天比一天黑直逼林丹。而且他还坚持和马龙比腹肌。马龙虽然又白又嫩长得跟地主家的傻儿子似的，但身材却是alpha的标杆，他自己倒好，个子高人也算结实但却不厚重，一整块的腹肌黑黢黢的，自己看到也乐得不行。

但马龙就是喜欢，怎么着吧。

 

张继科的腰不好，那他就帮他背东西，为了不让他弯腰，时刻把他比赛要喝的水拿在手里。张继科喜欢吃小饼干，他就偷偷让福原爱多给他稍一点，给他解馋。张继科喜欢吃拍黄瓜，那么他就在寝室里做，连许昕都说，龙队这人啥饭不会做，就拍得一手好黄瓜。他喜欢看篮球，那他就陪他去看，就算被大屏幕捕捉得与情侣约会一模一样。他喜欢看恐怖片，那他就陪他看，就算最后被吓得埋在omega的怀里不敢出声。

但他不知道的是，之前已经有了参赛名额的张继科对刘国梁保票的实力希望能一同参赛，虽然被刘国梁敲了脑壳但最终应允（虽然其实本来他也计划派马龙参赛）。打了封闭的张继科，忍着痛在他发来短信之后陪他去过生日。为了和他聊天补他喜欢的番，预定他喜欢的hottoys兵人作为他的生日礼物，他不知道也没敢相信的是，他倔强而心高气傲的小藏獒愿意为了他做更多的事情，这些事情他连想都没想过，连想都不敢想。

 

7.0

今天的张继科有点不一样，乒乓球队难得的休假。他是个喜欢运动的人，只要醒着，不打乒乓球出去踢踢足球啊什么的，很少赖在家里。马龙也乐意陪着他。但今天有点不一样。张继科醒得很早，往常不会这样的，马龙就去拉窗帘，让阳光进来。

起床啦？起这么早，晨跑？马龙走过去揉他的鼻子。

刺头儿闷在被子里，不起来，也不做声。

许昕方博几个早就相约出去度假了，只有马龙和张继科还留守在宿舍里。张继科不愿意走，马龙也就依他，住个几天。

起来吗，我给你拍黄瓜。

......得，就会拍黄瓜的主儿。

龙，你别走。他在床上发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

我不走，那你吃什么去。起不来就继续睡，我一会也回去补个觉，假日的美好早上，还是得去追个番。马龙没觉得有什么不对，准备关上门出去。

听到拉门的声音，张继科闷在被子里发出不满的哼叫，马龙忍不住笑了，这家伙没这样撒过娇啊，这是怎么了。就走过去臊他，多大人了还撒娇，不走了不行吗，不走了不走了。说了去掀他的被子。

这时候他才觉得有点不对。

......就算是早上起不来床，脸也不带这么红的吧。

你？ 

......他还是不说话。闷在被子里好些时候才勉强挤出几个音：你傻逼吧，我发情期快来了。

马龙的脖子哽住了。

你......现在知道了。我是个omega。小奶狗的从被子里发出被口水呛到的声音。

我知道啊。马龙的幻想中从没设想过这个场景，所以他的第一反应是解决现在的问题，我没见过这种情况，所以你是希望怎么解决？

他声音里有点结巴。

从被子里发出一声略带悲愤的怒吼，接着是抽抽噎噎的喘息，然后马龙闻道空气里有不一样的味道。

是甜的，像蜜一样的味道，有雏菊的香气，这味道他很熟悉，在每一个羞于启齿醒不来的梦里他都见过，只是不曾像现在一般真实。

空气开始变得湿答答的，有液体划出来的声音，像撕开了果酱盖子稀稀拉拉的，又甜又腻，让人忍不住捂住鼻子，但是却又舍不得。

都......这样了，你还想让我现场解说？干，起来，我自己来。

他的小藏獒从被子里面挣脱出来，一把把马龙推到在床上。他什么也没穿，浑身湿漉漉的，也就最后这一点力气支撑着他蹿到马龙身上，去解他的裤子。

会怀孕的。他早就硬的不行了，却装模作样地去捂自己的下身，一半是真的慌张，一半是想逗他。

我吃药了，继科儿光溜溜的身子环绕着他，他黑的要命，皮肤却还算细腻，我已经爬到你腿上了，你他妈却连裤子都不愿意脱，马龙，你是孙子。

即使所有盔甲全部卸下，这男人仍是一副高傲的样子，睁不开的眼睛里有迷乱，但理智还是占了绝大部分。那样子好像在说，老子日天日地，日你一个马龙还不是绰绰有余。

那好，张继科你记住，你被你孙子日了。马龙没说过浑话，勉强开了两句就红了脸，坐在他大腿上的张继科嘲讽地笑了两声，却被插进去的第一根手指打断了。

疼吗。

他不说话，开始臊了，抬起右手要捂住自己的眼前，像那时候16岁的他，用长着新鲜的老茧手去遮挡自己的泪水和发烫的脸颊。

不许，马龙远比他想得霸道，这大概就是alpha了吧，他想，睁开眼睛看着我。

他张继科的眼睛是睁不开的。这个时候就更睁不开了。他的眼皮黏在一起，缝里看见皮白肉嫩的alpha的没什么威慑力的眼睛，干，我被这么一个细皮嫩肉奶声奶气的家伙干了，他想，脑子里晕晕乎乎的。

你这么黑，我都看不见你脸红了。马龙笑。

干。他喊出声了。

好。他没想到的是马龙就这样应允了他。

 

操进去的时候他整个人都在打颤。十几年的抑制剂生涯让他的初次显得及其狼狈和痛苦。但他丝毫不介意与身上的这个人分享自己最狼狈的时刻。扩张做得不好但他已经湿的不行了，一波一波的液体往外涌，整个人仿佛进入了什么虚空幻境，周围都是无边的海洋，马龙从后面拖着他，对世界的从唯一的链接点到达。他浑身发烫，叫也叫不出来，嗓子干涩又疼痛，只能张着嘴一下一下的喘息。马龙吻住了他，吮吸他干瘪的口腔，随着操进去的节奏舌头一下一下操着他的嘴。

他想说，马龙没想到你是这么个色胚。

他想说，马龙这个熟练度你真是个人渣。

但他什么也说不出来，他喘息也做不到，他甚至忘记了怎么呼吸，只有意识里还发出嘤嘤的哼唧声。

呼吸，马龙拍着他的脸凑过去含他的嘴唇，右手搓到了他的胸口，宝贝儿，呼吸。

他想叫他做不到，可他什么也说不出来，他的身子在晃，马龙从后面护住他的腰，他整个人摊在床上，根本动不了。他浑身开始经历那种发烧的疼痛感，没有意识，没有情绪，没有感觉，汗水从他脊背低下来，在他的文身上汇集。马龙凑过去亲，问，舒服吗。

不舒服，疼。他找回了自己的声音。是真的疼，这种疼痛让他找回理智。好像是皮肤被撕裂的疼痛，浑身都是擦伤，身上的人一点一点捋过自己身上的皮肉，去吻他的心。

你抑制剂吃那么多，会排异的，等一下，再等一下。他放缓了节奏，仍然以一个稳定的节奏干他，一边去撸他的下身。

身下人的喘息开始变的迷乱。疼痛开始消失了，马龙是他的解药，他的动作像糖丝，粘稠得要命。酥软感从下腹漫上来，热得要命，烫的不行，又痒又疼。

感觉开始上来了。

他呜咽的声音愈发沉重，小奶狗一样哼哼，带着没长好的牙开始挣扎，用自己的下身去撞，腰也不觉开始晃起来，身子抖得不行，像快要晒干的鱼，拿拍的那只手颤颤巍巍地探下去抚慰自己的下身。

别动，小狗，别动。马龙的声音贴着他的耳朵，你腰不好，我来。

 

世界冠军张继科觉得自己的世界陷入一片五彩斑斓之中。他被人干着，后脑缺氧发疼，腰被人护着高高翘起，脸埋在他alpha的枕头里，周身都是那暖木的熟悉味道。他能数出来每一下频率的节奏，他们说性爱中的omega头脑会陷入迷茫，但他能感觉到每一秒的拉长，alpha的右手抚摸着他的脸颊，用带着老茧的指头去夹他的舌头，任他的口水滴滴答答得烫。

他被干得有点迷茫了。脑子里开始出现奇怪的东西。乒乓球，球桌，比赛，和他给他的每一个吻。好像是一场意识流的诗，他读不懂，唯一能感到的是那种愉快的感觉从心里蔓延出来，跟被操着的接口连在一起，他爽地哼了出来。

 

马龙干他一下他就哼一声，这个倔强又高傲的男人就这么被他压着，用好像没长好的小野兽牙齿磨他的指尖，完全丧失了伶牙俐齿的本事。他摸着他坚实的脊背，肌肉的线条，这浑身都是逆鳞的家伙，现在只能在被子里发出哼唧一样不安的声音，这让他又兴奋又有点心疼。他爱这个人，他想，爱得发疯。

干，你在干嘛，用力啊。埋在被子里的声音含含糊糊地。这家伙倒是来了劲，马龙笑着揉了一把他的头发，几个冲刺让他失了声。

 

omega的发情期很长。只要醒着，张继科就用他粗壮的大腿缠上来，用他湿滑的身体去找alpha索取那个结。近十年的缺乏信息素让他要的很多，随着体力的回复身体也愈发强健起来，交合的影响冲淡了他的腰伤，在第二天早上他把马龙按在床上来第二轮的时候，终于感到什么东西冲破了他最后的防线。他喉结打颤，眼泪开始慢慢地溢出来。

操，他叫，操你他妈的马龙。

我要成结了，继科儿，继科儿。他唤，声音还是奶声奶气的。

操。他不知道这时候他还哪来那么多废话，却感觉一种恐惧从心底爬起来，他想蜷缩起身体，但只能感觉到眼泪啪嗒啪嗒滑下去。

继科儿，他又叫，我爱你。

恐惧消失了。

阳光，空气，还有水。生命所必须的，水。

他张开双臂，去搂住他的alpha，我爱你，他絮絮叨叨地哼着，失了声音射了出来。

大海回归了平静。

 

成了结以后的alpha似乎失掉了一半的力气，他的omega趴在他的身上，开始玩弄他的睫毛。继科儿特别喜欢做一些亲密的小动作，比如帮马龙摘睫毛儿什么的。马龙没有理由不应允。

今天有点出其不意。这算是做完的第一句话。

有啥出其不意的，你不是也知道我是个omega吗。继科儿手也没停。

你知道？

废话，你他妈晚上天天过来啃人脖子以为别人都是死的。没见过人这么蠢的。

那你就准了？

能不准？谁叫我......喜欢你啊。

顺便说一句，刘指知道咱俩的关系。

他惊愕地去看他黑里透红的脸，他撇过脸不让他看。在球场上他赢不了他，而在这里，他永远也赢不了这只小藏獒。

 

8.0

龙脖子下都有巴掌大小的一块白色鳞片，呈月牙状，即俗称逆鳞。脾气再好的巨龙一旦被触及逆鳞，立刻就会象火山爆发一样散发出无限龙威。

马龙也有一块，这块有个名字，叫张继科。

 

9.0

细水长流才是真的。

长长久久，永生永世。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文...本来想发lof但被和谐了，一怒之下。


End file.
